An unexpected fangirl
by Bonnyrockchic
Summary: Katy Bates has just seen the new Hobbit movie recently and she loved it. After getting the book from the library she is sucked in a world of magic. Follow Katy as she meets the King of dwarfs and the lonely elf Prince. Her life is going to be turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

"Katy, have you seen the new Hobbit movie"

I turned to my friend and frowned at her.

"Obviously" I muttered.

She was now laughing at me.

"You're such a fan-girl"

…

"Maddie, you liked the movie too" I stated.

Then I thought of something.

"Legolas" I coughed.

Now Maddie was drooling like a proper fan-girl.

"Oh you got me, if he was in my bed…"

I lightly tapped her head.

"Which will never happen"

Maddie then glared at me.

"Everyone knows you're a Thorin fan"

Which is half right.

I just respect his character, it doesn't mean I like him.

Anyway he is a jerk to Bilbo.

I was walking with Maddie home.

We have just finished school for the day.

I was on my way to the library.

"Maddie, I am going now" I said.

She grinned.

"Don't tell me you are getting that book again"

My face turned red.

"I thought so"

After we said our goodbyes, I headed towards my destination.

**The library**

After scanning the books, I picked out this Japanese manga called Attack on titan.

Now, I am going to look for the Hobbit book.

I was in the fantasy section.

Hmm

I can't find it.

Looks like someone else has got it.

I sighed.

Oh well, I think I will just go home after I take out my new manga book.

I was heading straight towards the librarian.

But I stopped dead.

There was something oddly weird about this person who was crawling on the floor.

She saw me.

"Hello dear, don't tell me you was looking for this"

She handed me the Hobbit book.

How did she know I wanted it?

I gave her my thanks.

But she was already gone.

How strange.

But still I got the book.

Thud

Huh

The book was automatically opening.

Is this magic?

No

Magic is not real, only in books and movies.

But the book sucked me in and I was lost.

…

When I woke up, it was dark.

Where the hell am I?

I was stunned.

This place seems familiar.

There was something coming towards me.

Shit.

I am going to get kidnapped.

I started to run.

But was held back.

That was fast.

The man looked at me hard.

"Who are you? I weakly said.

He looks at me and then glared.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield"

Oh my god.

Holy moley

He is not real, just a character from a book.

But there was his people surrounding me.

I recognized Bilbo Baggins.

He is the only one who is not a dwarf.

For some odd reason I am strangely small.

Crap.

Thorin is still looking at me.

"Um, my name is Katy Bates"

Also I am kind of a fan-girl.

Which I said in my head of course.

I bet he wouldn't know what one was.

"Well then Katy, tell me why are you here"

I was about to explain when he pushed me.

"For a human, you have no balance at all"

Jerk

I am not a fan-girl of him.

Meeting the real thing is troublesome.

Also I was still clutching my book like there were no tomorrow.

I have got lots of explaining to do.

**First chapter done. I recently watched the new Hobbit movie and I got to say how awesome it was.**

**I myself am a Thorin and Legolas fan-girl. I don't know who to choose :O**

**Until next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

After explaining my situation with the book everyone fell silent.

They probably think I am some crazy human.

Maybe I should leg it.

But Thorin spoke.

"You speak the truth but you must leave us"

Wait what

"Is this a good idea" said Bilbo

Thorin glared at him.

"You dare to question me Hobbit"

He gulped.

Right, this is seriously not working.

I thought I actually liked Thorin as a fan.

But he is just a jerk.

I can tell when I am not wanted.

I will not cry about this, I am brave.

…

"I will take my leave then"

With that I walked away from the group.

I even waved at them and smiled cheerfully.

In a way, I did meet the characters that I am so obsessed with.

That is enough for me.

But someone was following me.

It was Bilbo.

"Wait, I am sure Thorin will change his mind"

I shook my head.

"He is stubborn but fear not Bilbo, I will be quite fine"

Even I was talking in a weird way.

"Are you sure"

To be honest I am not fine.

I am inside a book for goodness sake.

Of course I am not ok.

But I can't say that, can I

Bilbo will be worried.

Thorin and the gang were looking at us from afar.

"Listen Bilbo, you have to go back otherwise Thorin will leave you"

"She is quite right Hobbit"

I jumped.

It was the wizard named Gandalf.

"Katy my dear be sure to not to get hurt or worse killed"

I smiled.

"Sure thing Gandalf"

He chuckled.

"Those were the words from Thorin Oakenshield himself"

I am speechless.

Obviously I know he did not say the dear part.

I said my goodbyes after that.

…

**Walking which seems like forever**

I need to find a way to get home.

Maybe I need to open the Hobbit book.

Right, let me go home.

…

Nothing is happening.

Do I have a purpose of being here?

I sighed.

It was getting dark and I am really hungry.

All of a sudden I heard some faint rustling.

Crap, what happens if it is an Orc.

I would be dead.

But it wasn't an Orc.

It was an Elf.

I was enchanted by his beauty.

He saw me.

Shit.

"Sorry, I thought you were an Orc" I quickly said.

He frowned.

"That is an insult to all Elves"

Oh dear.

"I am sorry; I didn't mean to insult you"

He looked at me.

"Who are you human?

Should I introduce myself?

"My name is Katy Bates"

He nodded.

"I am Legolas, Prince of the Elves"

OH MY GOD!

Maddie would seriously kill me right now.

"Should you be telling me that, I mean you are a Prince after all?

He lightly chuckled.

"You are a funny one"

Well that is the first time someone has said that.

I thought he dislikes humans.

His father is an asshole, I think.

He won't let his son marry the elf he loves just because of her status.

Maybe I should ask about that.

"Do you know someone called Tauriel?

Legolas looked at me in confusion.

"Who is that?

Huh

He doesn't know her.

I wasn't expecting that answer at all.

But I watched the movie, she is defiantly in it.

How strange.

"Never mind" I said.

Then out of nowhere a trumpet was horned.

"I must leave you for now, may we see each other again"

He soon disappeared in the forest.

Wow, I just met Legolas.

…

Now what

I think I am lost.

**Thank you for reviewing it means a lot to me :) So what will happen now as Katy is lost?**

**Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

After walking for hours I am exhausted.

I have no food or water and I am terribly lost.

It's that entire Dwarf's fault.

Who I did thought he was cool when I watched the movie.

Asshole

Maybe I should give up.

NO WAY!

I am Katy Bates. I am not afraid.

But if I am tired the best reason is to sleep, right.

That is what I shall do.

…

**Time skip**

I was woken up by something loud.

Its sound likes they are people talking.

Maybe they would help me.

I listened closely to the voices and followed my way to them.

But my heart stopped on what I saw.

They were not people.

There stood in front of me were trolls.

Three of them

Wait just a minute.

This was a scene in an unexpected journey.

Bilbo Baggins will save the day.

But he wasn't there.

I was hiding behind a bush so the trolls couldn't see me.

But I saw Thorin and the rest of them tied up.

Including Bilbo

Even the great wizard was with them.

By accident I made eye contact with Kili.

He was shocked.

But he nudged the others to let them know I was there.

I don't want to die but I can't let them get eaten by trolls.

Bilbo was supposed to save them, not me.

Right, I need to make my entrance.

"Um excuse me" I meekly said.

The trolls looked at me.

"It's a human, quick get her" one of them said.

I stepped back.

"You don't want to do that, do you?

The troll looked puzzled.

"May I ask why?

Quick, think of an excuse.

"There is this illness that is going around the forest and I feel sorry for you as your dinner is infested by germs"

There were shouts by the dwarfs.

"We are not ill human" Ori shouted.

Oh for god sake.

"He is lying; he just doesn't want die being a fool"

Do the trolls believe me?

But I wasn't expecting the next thing to happen.

"I see then I and my idoits will go as we do not want to die"

SAY WHAT!

I was not expecting that.

They were soon gone.

"Ah, Miss Bates it would seem like you have saved us" Gandalf said.

The dwarfs cheered.

"You were amazing Katy, thank you for your help" Bilbo exclaimed.

I was getting a lot of thanks.

But Thorin remained quiet.

I get it; Thorin is just disappointed in me as usual.

He doesn't want me here after all.

"Well since I have helped you all, I should be leaving you all"

This is for the best.

"You can't just leave without having any food" Fili said.

He then stuffs food into my mouth.

I chocked but swallowed quickly.

Kili passed down a bottle of water.

I thanked him.

I feel so refreshed after that.

…

I started to walk away when a voice stopped me.

"You have proven worthy of joining us Miss Bates"

I looked up.

Thorin had said that.

I would be screaming of joy and prancing like a leprechaun right now.

But I controlled myself.

I smiled at him.

"Thanks but no thanks; I am sure you said you didn't want me here"

He frowned.

I bet he wasn't expecting that at all.

"I will help you get home if you would accompany me on this journey"

Crazy guy in the beard say what.

"It's ok; don't push yourself to ask me to join you when I know you dislike me"

I quickly ran after saying that.

I heard shouts and noises shuffling quickly.

Crap.

They are running after me.

I was tempted to shout cut of your beard Thorin but I thought I would probably get killed for saying that.

I was deep in thought but suddenly I was hold back by force.

"Got you" Thorin said.

I sighed.

"Now let us finish off this silly game shall we"

I heard loud panting sounds from Bombur.

"Do… not… let… me … do… that… again"

I kind of felt bad now.

Thorin was still holding onto me.

"If you run way again, I will make you regret you ever did that" he spat

I sighed again.

Great, I can't really understand Thorin at all.

I thought I was a fan-girl.

But maybe I am not.

**Thank you ever so much for the favs and the follows. You guys are awesome. Please leave me some feedback; I would love to hear what you think of this story so far.**

**Until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

So this is how I joined the dwarfs and the hobbit on their journey.

Including the wizard

You would think everything would be all handy dandy.

But I was wrong.

Thorin treats me like a burden.

He keeps on telling me that.

I actually felt chuffed when he said I was worthy.

Total moran he is.

Now, enough of me rambling on.

Let us carry on where we left off.

I sighed for the fifth time today.

Thorin was making us walk even further like we are some kind of animal.

He won't even let us have a rest.

Bilbo sighed as well.

I can get on with him.

Maybe I should be a fan for Bilbo.

I was to stand behind Thorin in case I would cause trouble.

He can't even trust me.

Then again who would if there only met me twice.

All of a sudden I was hit by something.

I didn't even notice that Thorin stopped moving.

He turned to me.

"Don't do that a second time or you will be sorry"

Why is he threating me?

"I am not scared" I muttered

He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Excuse me"

"Nothing" I said.

Kili and Fili were laughing.

I have had enough of this shit.

"We are camping out here" Thorin said.

I heard a sigh from Bombur.

"About time"

I chuckled from hearing that comment.

…

When we all finally settled down we decided to make a campfire.

We collected sticks and all sorts to make the fire.

It was nice to have a rest for once.

**Time skip**

I was asleep for a while now.

But I felt a weird presence near me.

I shivered.

Something was touching my face.

Should I open my eyes?

As I was debating this, the touch soon stopped.

I felt relived.

I slowly opened my eyes.

Hmm

It couldn't be anyone in this camp.

There were all asleep.

I thought it could be Thorin at first.

But then again, why would he do that.

He doesn't like me.

Who could it be?

I was scanning down the camp with my eyes when I stopped.

A pair of eyes was staring at me.

I recognized those eyes.

Without thinking I got up from my resting place.

The pair of eyes was gone.

I won't give up that easily.

I made my way to the stranger.

…

There stood in front of me was the Elf.

Prince Legolas.

So it was him after all.

He lightly smiled when he saw me.

"I am sorry for startling you earlier"

I shook my head.

"Its fine but what are you doing here" I asked.

He was silent for a moment.

"I saw you traveling with Thorin and his companions"

Oh

"How long have you been following us?

Legolas grimaced.

"I was worried when I left you alone, so I followed you"

How unexpected.

"I saw everything how you saved Thorin from the trolls and how he treats you like dirt"

He saw all of that.

"So I thought, why not return to my home until you can go home"

Wait a minute.

If Legolas heard all of the previous conversation before he would know how I got here.

"So you know I don't belong here"

He nodded.

"Yes and I will protect you Katy"

My heart started to thump.

How weird.

Maddie would totally be jealous if she was here right now.

What should I say?

Should I go and follow Legolas or should I stay with Thorin and the gang.

…

But before I could answer a loud voice shook my concentration.

"WHERE IS KATY BATES"

Oh shit.

That sounds like Thorin.

"I am terribly sorry but I have got to leave you"

Legolas nodded.

"Till we meet again"

…

I am so dead.

I actually feel scared.

When I walked to the camp all eyes were on me.

"Where were you" Thorin snarled at me.

Should I tell the truth?

Or should I lie.

**I just got say thank you so much for reviewing. It totally makes my days XD I am not sure if this chapter was any good but please let me know.**

**Until next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

In my situation I should tell the truth.

But Thorin hates Elves.

So it wouldn't be a good idea, right.

I think I will just lie.

Right, I need to act confident.

If I don't he will get suspicious of me.

"I couldn't get any sleep so I decided to take a walk"

This must be the lamest excuse ever.

Thorin eye twitched.

"I see but don't go alone it is not safe"

I nodded quickly.

My god I hope Thorin doesn't learn the truth.

After, we were all forced to sleep

I mean it; Thorin goes if he hears any talking he will kill us.

**The next day**

I groaned.

It was morning already.

Time for a new day

…

What a complete asshole.

I only get a piece of bread while everyone gets a full meal.

Do you want to know why?

Well Thorin is still angry about yesterday so he is punishing me.

This is what Fili said.

But you know what; I am not going to complain about this.

It makes Thorin even madder that I am not saying anything.

I am going to act happy.

After eating my piece of bread, I smile cheerfully.

"Now that was a good breakfast"

The others looked at me like I was crazy.

Who cares

…

We were all walking and I decided not stand behind Thorin.

I decided to stand near Bilbo.

It getting cold and I started to shiver.

Unlike me, everyone else had some fluffy big coat on.

But I was really surprised who decided to offer me their coat.

It was Thorin Oakenshield.

I must have looked like gawking fish with its mouth open.

"Thank you very much but its ok, a little cold won't kill me" I smiled.

Bullshit.

I would be happy and accept his offer but I have a reason.

If Thorin gets ill, it will be my entire fault.

I don't want to get blamed.

Thorin grunted and walked again.

Bilbo whispered to me.

"Are you sure you will be alright"

I nodded.

Kili on the other hand passed me a coat.

He goes it's a spare one.

I happily wore it.

"Do you know about the prophecy?

Huh

He smiled.

"I guess not, Balin explain it to her"

Balin sighed.

"There is this prophecy that a human girl will come from a book and marry the King of Dwarfs"

Santa Clause lookalike say what.

"You mean Thorin right"

Balin nodded.

Oh hell no.

I would be happy and screaming of joy, but now I don't feel anything.

He hates me and no wonder he is treating me like crap, I might be his wife.

I feel sick.

Thorin was acting like he doesn't care as usual.

"Balin that is nonsense, there is no way I would marry someone like her" he grunted.

Well that was a nice way to put it.

But why do I feel a bit hurt.

Oh Katy, do not fall in love with someone in a book.

It never ends well.

"Don't worry Thorin; I won't fall in love with you"

He frowned.

"Promise"

Jerk

"I promise"

…

**Legolas POV**

I don't know why I follow her.

She is simply beautiful.

I know about the prophecy.

But it seems Thorin doesn't like her.

Would I have a chance?

Wait, why am I thinking about this?

Father would never allow me to marry a human.

But he wouldn't know if I follow her.

I am going to watch and protect her.

I won't let Thorin get her heart.

**My POV**

Thorin is a jackass.

I was chanting that in my head.

For some reason it makes me feel better.

He doesn't care about anyone but himself.

I remember from the second movie he won't let Bilbo escape when the dragon called Smaug was going to get him.

I have no idea why I was obsessed with Thorin in the beginning.

He is a nutcase.

Argh

Thinking about him is putting me in a bad mood.

…

**You guys are seriously awesome, every one of you. The reviews make me happy and I love reading them. Thank you.**

**Until next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm walking on the sunshine whoaaa" I sang

Everyone groaned and even Bombur covered his ears.

I am literally pissing everyone off on purpose.

I have a very good reason for this.

Basically I overheard that Thorin is going to sell me off to an Orc.

Yep, I couldn't believe it either but I met Legolas on the way.

He even told me and we had a little catch up from Thorin outburst last night.

So my plan is to run away from them and then sulk as I haven't got a plan b.

How was I going to do this well, I don't know.

"Hey Thorin, um I am going to get some sticks for the fire" I said.

I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea.

He just grunted and acting like an asshole.

Argh, I am so glad I am not marrying this hairy oaf.

Talk about denial.

I would be more that glad and on purposely make him fall in love with me.

Which can never happen to a stressy dwarf

So anyway I went off and tripped over a stupid rock.

Oh for the love of god.

I heard some faint chuckling and turn around to see Legolas.

He reached his hand to me.

I took it and he brushed my hand with his fingers.

"Run away with me"

WHAT!

"Why"

He was silent for a moment.

"Thorin is giving you to an orc as you know but he is going to marry someone else"

Huh

"I thought that I was going to marry him"

Even though he made me promise not to fall in love with him.

Anyway why should I care, Thorin told me he didn't want to marry me In the first place.

What should I do?

"Katy I wish you will follow me as your life may be in danger"

My heart started to ache.

Maybe I should really take his offer.

As I was about to reach my hand Thorin came charging in.

"Why are you talking to an elf?

Oh bugger.

Everyone came out from their hiding place with weapons.

I need to lie and fast.

I have to protect Legolas.

"I was lost and I ran to an elf prince, lucky aren't I"

I smiled brightly but Thorin glared at me and Legolas.

"So I see, now you have been found I suggest you tell your little friend to disappear"

Really, he will not fight him.

I turned to Legolas.

"Thank you for helping me" I lied

He smiled too.

"You are most welcome and I will see you again too"

He then added.

"I hate dwarfs and if you hurt her, you are dead"

But before Legolas went he kissed my cheek.

I gasped.

He smirked then walked away.

I was stood dumbs trucked.

Bofur wolf whistled.

"Wow to get kissed by an elf Katy, how lucky for someone to love you" he joked.

Everyone laughed.

Except me and Thorin

I was scared that I was going to be sold to an orc.

But Thorin did something totally unusual.

He lifted my hand and kissed it.

HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!

"Um, what are you doing" I said worriedly.

He did one of those rare smiles that I swoon over him.

"I can't let an Elf kiss what is mine"

SAY WHAT!

Has he lost his marbles?

Thorin Oakenshield who made me promise not to fall in love with him, now he says this.

What is that dwarf thinking?

"You told me to promise not to fall in love with you" I reminded him

His smile never left his face.

"Promises can be easily broken" he said seductively.

My life is going to be a lot more interesting now.

Whether I like it or not

**Legolas POV**

How dare that nasty dwarf claim what is mine.

I will take her and marry her for myself.

My father has already agreed for this to happen.

I will not let Thorin take her.

She is mine.

But the joke is on him

Katy is not in love with him.

He doesn't know that I and Katy are meant to be together.

And I will destroy anything that gets in my way.

**Legolas has gone all badass. But is Thorin really interested in Katy.**

**Until Next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I am a dumbass, seriously.

After thinking about Thorin strange behaviour, I have come up with a conclusion.

He wants to sell me to an Orc, so he is going to act nice so I will fall for his trap.

What should I do?

Should I just sneak off or should I just keep on travelling with them.

Hmm

I like the sneaking off plan.

Right, time to go

But it is not that easy, since you travel with dwarfs, a wizard and a hobbit.

So I decided to crawl my way out.

They did not notice me, which is good.

…

Once I was out of their sight, I ran.

I ran so fast and I feel like shit.

I never run, since I am lazy but this is a different matter altogether.

My life is in danger.

But my fantastic plan came to an end.

Thorin Oakenshield was after to me.

Following by the others.

This reminds me when I ran away from them before.

I stopped suddenly.

I couldn't win.

…

"Why are you running away from us Katy?

Bofur looked at me in concern.

"Um, well I was just scared and I ran because I thought I was a burden" I lied.

Thorin groaned.

"I said before you are worthy of joining us before and you are important to me"

Bullshit.

"Oh really, then why are you going to sell me to an Orc then" I shouted.

Everyone mouths were open.

"What are you talking about?

Oh, so he's playing that game is he.

"I overheard you last night and I also know you are to be married to someone else"

Hmph

Thorin growled.

"For your information you heard wrong, I was thinking of killing orcs and then I said you could help us"

Huh

"Also I wish to court you since it is written"

What

"So you don't like me then, you are only doing this because it is written" I questioned him.

He nodded.

"Yes, but I may learn to love you"

So, before it was all an act, him being charming and shit.

Oh I should have known.

"It can't be true; Legolas told me he heard you"

When I said Legolas name, Thorin eyes darkened.

"So your little friend has been telling you lies about me"

Legolas telling a lie

No, that can't be true.

He wouldn't lie, right.

Thorin sighed and got his arm around me.

I gasped.

"Don't worry about that elf you got me"

Thorin is just sweet talking; he doesn't mean anything by his words.

I am not a fool.

I shoved Thorin and walked back to the camp.

**Time skip**

I was eating with Kili and Fili.

There are a funny bunch and I can easily relax with them.

"Are you and Uncle best friends then" Kili asked.

I chocked on my bread.

"Of course not, we are not even friends"

Fili smirked.

"Not yet"

But while eating, I noticed Kili whispering something to Fili.

Fili leaned to me.

"We are going to make Uncle jealous"

I laughed.

"Good one, he doesn't care at all so your plan will fail" I said happily.

But Kili just grinned.

He started shout his butt off.

"If only you were not Thorin's bride, I would take you for myself"

Oh shit.

Fili smiled.

"Same here brother, we could share her" he added.

These two are just…..

But Thorin had enough he came striding up to us.

"Have you no shame on flirting what is mine" he roared.

They fell silent.

"We were just joking" Kili said.

But Thorin was not amused by his excuse.

"You are to show Katy with some respect as she will be the next Queen of Erebor"

I was shocked by this.

"Don't I get a say" I muttered.

Thorin shook his head.

"You don't have a say as there is nothing you must ask"

What a jerk.

That stupid flying piece of shit

**So yeah, I had no idea how to end this chapter :L But anyways what do you think now the truth has been told about the Orcs.**

**Until next time :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Maybe life would be easier back in my world.

But unfortunately I am stuck inside a book.

So being free is out of the question.

It's not all that bad as everyone is nice expect Thorin.

Well he can be nice but then he changes his moods really quickly.

I feel sorry for him.

He is pushing himself to like me.

Just because it is the prophecy.

Anyway I really need to see Legolas.

I want to confront him on what Thorin told me about that whole lying business.

While I was thinking a certain elf was watching me but of course I don't know that.

**Legolas POV**

I saw Katy with those wretched dwarfs.

I would have taken her by now but I want her to trust me first.

Then she will come willingly to me.

I need to speak to her.

So when the dwarfs weren't looking I quickly threw a small rock at her.

She was startled when she saw me.

I mouthed to come and meet me in the forest.

Which is not far from the camp.

**My POV**

I could not believe it.

It is like my prayers had been answered.

I need to get away without them suspecting me.

"Hey guys, am just going be back in a few minutes"

Everyone nodded but Thorin glared at me.

"May I ask the reason why you must leave?

I gulped.

Come on Katy, think of an excuse.

"Well what is your reason?

I said the first thing that came in my head.

"I got women issues ok"

Without that I ran away from them.

I saw Legolas leaning against a tree.

He smiled when he saw me.

"Katy how I missed you"

I frowned at him.

"Thorin told me that you were lying about me being sold off to an orc"

Legolas grimaced.

"I am protecting you, it was the only way"

What does he mean?

"Katy I am in love with you"

WHAT!

I looked at him in shock.

"But we hardly know each other"

He shook his head.

"We can get to know each other in the process of us courting"

What is with everyone want to marry so quickly.

I will never know.

"Legolas, first of all I am to be married to Thorin and anyway I don't belong here"

…

**Thorin POV**

What is taking Katy long?

She is most troublesome but why do I feel strangely attracted to her.

I know it is written for me to marry her but...

Maybe I am in love with her.

I never felt like this before.

She is beautiful but what.

Suddenly a high pitched scream came crashing my thoughts to a halt.

**My POV**

"Legolas, what the hell are you doing"

He lightly stroked my cheek.

"If you won't come to me then I must take you by force"

He wouldn't, right.

But as he was coming to grab me a large force pushed me aside.

It was Thorin.

"Don't you dare touch her" Thorin snarled.

Legolas smirked but came towards Thorin.

He whispered in his ear.

"She wants me but she doesn't know that yet"

With that he waved at me and turned to run into the darkness.

I am literally shocked about all of this.

Thorin was clearly pissed, you could totally tell.

But he never said anything to me.

He picked me up suddenly.

"Put me down this instant" I cried.

But he never said anything.

The thing that bothered me was that he picked me up in bridal style.

My heart was beating fast.

Why was that?

**Time skip**

"Did he do anything to you? Thorin asked.

Should I tell him the truth about Legolas?

I gulped.

Thorin lifted my chin up.

"There are no secrets between us"

…

"Legolas confessed to me that he is in love with me" I whispered.

I saw Thorin fists clenched.

"Remember this Katy; you are mine and no one else"

But is my fate to be with Thorin or Legolas.

**Now the tension is starting to build up between Katy and her handsome admires XD**

**Until next time :)**


	9. Chapter 9

I avoided Thorin gaze.

He is clearly looking at me and I of course am ignoring him.

After what happened with Legolas my heart won't stop beating loudly.

Only when Thorin is near me

Sometimes I wish I never was a Hobbit fan.

It would make life so much easier.

…

Anyway I should stop sulking.

Gandalf has told us great news.

We are to stay at Rivendell.

Thorin of course hates elves.

"Why must we stay here Gandalf?

The wizard smiled.

"I have not seen my good friend for a long time"

And that was that.

Gandalf clearly doesn't obey Thorin rules all the time.

Which is kind of cool.

At least there is someone else that says what is right.

**Time skip**

"My my, you must wear something new" Lord Elrond said

I looked at my clothes.

He was right.

To be honest I look like shit.

Why has no one said before?

Hmph.

What could I say?

"Um, I don't want to be a burden"

He laughed.

"You are not and anyway it would do me great honour as you will be Queen of Erebor"

I gasped.

Who the hell told him?

"I beg your pardon; I do not know what you are talking about"

He chuckled.

"It seems you are not in love yet, but you soon will be"

Is falling in love really that easy?

Well it must be since Legolas is.

Hmm.

**Turning into Cinderella**

I wore a long dress that went down to my feet.

It was light blue that had slivery swirls on it.

My hair was curled and to be honest I look different.

I wonder what Thorin will think.

Wait.

Why am I thinking of Thorin?

Do I want him to be pleased at my transformation?

But he hates elves so he wouldn't like me to wear something made by elves.

I feel like a princess in some way but that can't last forever, can it.

But now I must face the drama that I will cause.

…

…

…

I walked down a long stairway.

I heard gasps as I walked down on my last step.

"You look gorgeous" Fili wolf whistled.

Really

Bilbo blushed when he saw me.

"You will make Thorin proud and I wish you were a hobbit" he whispered.

Huh

But he quickly scrambled away when he saw Thorin approaching.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me outside.

We were standing in the garden which was surrounding by beautiful flowers.

"Katy, you are simply beautiful" he whispered.

He took a strand of my curly locks and kissed it.

So he likes me all glam up does he?

"So you prefer me like this than my normal look" I asked.

He shook his head.

"You do look different but Erebor style will suit you best"

Why does Thorin act like this?

I can't tell if he likes me or not.

NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shut up brain.

Stop thinking about Thorin liking me

He is only acting nice so I will be his wife.

He does not care for me in a romantic way.

"Thorin, you should be free to choose your wife"

He looked shocked.

"After much talking with Gandalf, I have something to say to you"

Huh

"I thought you were a nuisance at first but my heart aches when other males come to you"

Is he jealous?

"Katy I love you and I want you to be forever mine"

OH MY GOD!

I stood in shock not knowing what to say.

**Thorin confessed his feelings about time to. But what will Katy say?**

**Until next time :)**


	10. Chapter 10

WHAT!

Thorin looks dead serious.

He is clearly not joking, right.

I don't know what to say.

I like Thorin but…

But my heart feels this is wrong.

I do not belong here so what is the point of falling in love.

The best way is to reject him.

This is the right thing to do.

I was about to answer when the door suddenly opened.

Thorin and I backed away from each other.

There stood was Legolas glaring at Thorin.

"I came here as a guest of Lord Elrond and my father wishes to see Katy"

Huh

"What does he want with me?

He smiled.

"That is a surprise"

Legolas got hold of my hand and started to drag me away from Thorin.

Thorin was muttering to himself.

"Filth"

…

I let go of Legolas hand.

I want to know the reason.

His father is there standing in front of me.

If you weren't a hobbit fan you would probably mistake him for lady gaga.

His smiled when he saw me.

It was more of a twisted evil smile in my opinion.

"Ah, so this is the human girl you desire my son"

Legolas nodded.

"Tell me girl, what is your name"

I started to feel the sweat on my forehead.

"It is Katy Bates your majesty"

"You have picked well son, a lady that has some manners is quite charming, shame not an elf but what can you do"

Should I be offended right now?

"The wedding shall be in 2 days time" Thranduil said.

Wait what.

Wedding

No fucking way.

"Excuse me but what are you talking about" I cried.

Thranduil frowned.

"Why of course my son wedding my dear"

I think I am going to have a heart attack.

"You are mistaken; I am not in love with your son"

This is true as I do not know where my heart belongs.

Legolas was angry.

"Do not tell me you are in love with a dwarf"

Thranduil screamed.

"Kill the leader Thorin Oakenshield"

I gasped.

"You can't, please don't I will do anything"

With this being said Thranduil smirked.

"You will come to back to Mirkwood and marry my son"

What with this jerk.

I was about to agree as I did not want Thorin to get killed.

But Thorin came striding in.

"You will not let my bride marry your disgusting filth"

THORIN!

He eyes looks like he is ready to kill.

"Thorin please don't hurt them, it will only cause a war" I pleaded to him.

He stopped when I said that.

I guess he realise he is wrong.

But that didn't stop him from doing what he did next.

He grabbed my arms and pushed me to his chest.

Then he cupped my face gently and started to kiss me.

OMG!

Thorin Oakenshield is kissing me.

I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

I actually liked it.

But once we were done, he looked at Thranduil and Legolas.

"This is proof that she is mine, got it"

But they were both screaming at us as we ran away from them.

What have we done?

**So Thorin kisses Katy :D And she actually liked it. Well I would if I was In Katy shoes ;)**

**Until next time :)**


	11. Chapter 11

We ran for our lives.

Thorin was literally running full speed with me clutching his hand.

"Don't worry, I will protect you"

I couldn't say anything.

We could get caught at any time.

But the worst thing is that I am wearing a long dress.

I feel like I could trip up any time.

Thorin must have noticed my blunder as he did the most unexpected thing.

He picked me and carried me like a bride.

My face was blushing.

Thorin chuckled noticing my reaction.

In the clear distance we saw Bilbo and the gang.

They were sorting out the barrels and once we got to them, Thorin gently putted me down.

Fili and Kili smirked.

I couldn't be bothered of arguing with them.

I remembered from the second movie that we get into barrels and face trouble with the orcs.

Should I warn them?

But before I could we were suddenly surrounded with elves.

Thranduil stood close to Thorin.

"Arrest them all and bring them to my kingdom"

Shit

Legolas gently wrapped his arm around my waist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I screeched.

Legolas smirked.

"I will marry you and you will be my wife"

I gulped.

In all my life, I would have never see Legolas act all dominant.

It made me quite scared.

Thorin however shouted his anger at Legolas.

"Don't touch Katy you disgusting brat"

Legolas smiled at him.

"I have Katy now and there is nothing you can do as we are going to get married in 2 days' time"

My heart stopped cold for a moment.

This never happened in the book if only I was back home safe.

I would never have two fictional characters from a book to fall in love with me.

This would never happen to Katy Bates in real life.

I would never get attention from guys.

So why now

But before I could do anything I felt like I was hit at the back of my head.

I was in complete darkness.

But I heard Thorin screaming my name.

…

…

…

**Time skip**

I woke up from my slumber.

I knew what had happened.

Someone knocked me out cold.

And here I am in a soft bed and shit.

A knock on the door disturbed my thoughts.

I didn't bother to answer.

But the door still opened.

It was the annoying prince Legolas.

"Where the heck am I?

He laughed.

"You are in Mirkwood of course"

SAY WHAAAAAT!

Wait wait wait

So where were Thorin and company?

Let me think.

In the movie Thorin and the gang got arrested.

And it was up to Bilbo to save them but wait.

There were barrels and shit.

So why did Lord Elrond have barrels?

Also I got it all wrong.

We would be facing orcs afterwards.

So why was everything changing?

Why was nothing going to plan?

This can't be happening.

Before I knew it tears was coming down my face.

Legolas looked alarmed.

"I am sorry if I have upset but I had to get rid of them as I love you"

This has gone completely wrong.

…

Help me God

**Will Katy get married to Legolas? **

**Until next time :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Legolas soon left me to get ready.

Of course he had to bring me a long dress that would be impossible if I ran.

Maybe I should act the part that I like Legolas.

If he falls for it and the plan works, I can save Thorin and the gang.

But there is no way in hell that I am going to act lovey dovey for a selfish prince.

It will be quite simple.

Be nice to Legolas so he doesn't suspect me and I will see what will go from there.

Or maybe I should seduce lady gaga, aka Thranduil.

I'm only joking.

Right, I got this flaming dress on and now I should meet Legolas or this plan is never going to work.

**Time skip**

Bloody hell

You would think it would be hard for my plan to work.

Surprisingly he fell for it.

All I did was wave at Legolas and he just hugged me.

How bizarre to get excited over something like that.

Anyway I was in the library and Legolas just has to follow me everywhere.

"Oh Katy I cannot wait for us to get married"

…

Legolas stokes my back and I just want to punch his pretty face.

I turned to face him and slowly smiled.

"So do I my prince"

Oh Jesus Christ.

I must have sounded like a whore.

So do I my prince.

Why couldn't I have said something better?

I looked at Legolas in doubt to see if he has fallen or not fallen for my plan.

"Just 1 and a half day and you will be my wife"

I shuddered.

God, I need to find a way to help Thorin and the gang.

"Legolas, I must go to the ladies room" I suddenly declared.

He eyed me up but simply nodded.

"Of course sweetheart, I will wait for you here"

He kissed me on the cheek.

I need to wash my face after all this is done.

I walked slowly but calmly out of the library.

Soon as I was out, I ran like my life dependent on it.

I knew where the dungeons were as I heard one of Legolas men talk about it.

I know right, dumb elves.

But I still had to be careful as god knows who might be following me.

So anyway after much dwindling and running, I finally was in the dungeons.

The first to see me was Bilbo.

"Oh my goodness, is that you Katy"

I smiled at him.

"Obviously or maybe am a figment of your imagination" I joked.

Bilbo chuckled.

"Same old Katy"

Everyone must have heard us talking because Thorin saw us.

His eyes widened

"I thought for a moment you would never come"

He was expecting me?

"Hello to you to Thorin"

**Thorin POV**

There she stood as beautiful as ever.

My heart thought she would abandon me and marry that brat.

But here she is standing to save all of us.

"Katy once this is all over, I would like to hear your answer"

She knows what I am talking about as she is blushing.

How cute.

Gandalf on the other hand frowned at me.

"Enough of your flirting, we must get out of here"

Damn you Gandalf.

We technically had no idea how we must get out but Katy got something out of her pocket.

It was a key.

"Don't ask how I got this" she muttered.

Fili grinned at her.

"Did you do something dirty"

My anger was growing inside me.

Katy scowled at him.

"Of course not you fool, I just stole it"

That's my girl.

**My POV**

Honestly Fili you jerk.

Why must you come up with such stupid things?

After I put the key in the lock and turned it, it finally did this click sound.

Awesome, time to bust out of here

When everyone got out, Thorin got my hand.

"I will forever be grateful for what you have done my dear Katy"

My heart was beating rapidly.

I have made a conclusion about my feelings.

I am in love with Thorin Oakenshield.

But the thing is, should I confess my feelings to him.

Or should I hide it.

What does my heart say?

**It was tough to write this. I have been busy with college and placement.**

**But hopefully you like this.**

**Until next time :)**


	13. Chapter 13

We escaped.

And I don't want to talk about it.

Legolas saw us and it broke my heart.

Even though I dislike him his face looked like he was about to cry.

Guess what Thorin did.

He grinned at Legolas and took my hand and kissed it.

Saying she's mine.

As I said I don't want to talk about it.

I have a problem anyway.

I need to confess to Thorin.

My heart wants to be loved by him.

We were in the forest away from the elves kingdom.

I was sitting with Bilbo who kept talking to me about his home.

But I couldn't really listen.

My head was screaming inside.

Thorin was near Dwalin and he saw me making a worried face.

He came to towards me and Bilbo.

"Halfling, I do hope you are not making Katy upset" Thorin growled.

Bilbo looked startled and looked at me.

"Are you alright Katy, I didn't know you were upset"

…

I smiled at Bilbo.

"Do not worry I am fine, I was just thinking about something"

Thorin frowned.

"I hope it is not the Elf"

…

Wrong.

…

I braced myself.

"Thorin I need to talk to you"

He looked shocked but nodded.

"Very well then"

The others in the camp looked at us in suspicion as I wanted to talk to Thorin alone and not with them.

When we were near the riverbank we stopped as we were away from the camp.

Thorin turned to me.

"What is you want to ask dear Katy"

I gulped as I was scared.

Thorin did confess he loves me but that was before.

Maybe he changed his mind.

But I have to tell the truth.

My heart cannot take the secrets.

"Thorin, I am in love with you but I do know very well that I would need to go back home"

…

…

…

After I confessed, Thorin just stood without saying anything.

I knew to myself he did not care for me.

I turned around to leave when I felt two arms wrapped around me.

"My love how I wanted to hear those words from you"

…

"Oh Katy how I wish you would not leave my side and go back home"

I turned around to face him.

"I know we must part eventually but let's just stay together like this"

I cannot believe it.

I have just confessed to Thorin Oakenshield and succeeded.

But somehow I wish Thorin would come to my world and live with me.

As you know that is impossible.

There is no way he would leave this world.

He has a mission to follow and he would not abandon it.

But if you have read the book you would know very well on what is to happen.

I will not leave this world for that to come true.

…

Thorin was looking at me with a smile.

"Dear sweet Katy how I much should I express that I love you"

I giggled.

"You don't need to as you have expressed enough"

He grinned.

"I must claim you so every dwarf and every… Elf must know what is mine"

I gasped.

Surely he is not thinking what I am thinking.

"Um what are you suggesting?

He smirked.

"A traditional love bite on the neck"

WHAT!

"You must be joking I thought you were suggesting….

Thorin looked at me in confusion.

"What did you think I was talking about?

Oh god, this is embarrassing.

"Never mind" I quickly said.

I will not live another day if I told him on what I was thinking.

This whole love bit thing sounds embarrassing.

"Do you have to do the love bite thing" I asked

He nodded.

"Yes as you are mine"

…

Is this really a good idea?

**I just have to say that my writing might not be good as I am dyslexic and I struggle to write in paragraphs. Sorry for the trouble. Also my grammar sucks.**


	14. Chapter 14

It's been a few days since I had my conversation with Thorin.

I was trying to remember the facts on what happens in the book.

As you know from before, things changed.

So I need to trend carefully.

Also what was bugging me was Legolas.

His face when I was with Thorin.

He looked like his heart was broken in two.

But I love Thorin and not Legolas.

He is a friend but I was worried about him.

What was going through his mind right now?

Would he come after us?

Only time will tell as I have no idea what will happen now.

**Time skip**

It was night time and we were making camp to sleep for the night.

It was sort of tiring as I just wanted to sleep.

What I didn't notice was Thorin was staring at me.

I realised too late as Fili and Kili came up to me.

In a spilt second I was in Kili's arms while Fili was patting me on the head.

What the fuck?

"You guys if you don't stop this shit, Thorin is going to kick your ass"

Too right he was as Thorin was stomping towards us and this made Kili and Fili shit bricks.

"Well we better run with Katy with us" said Kili.

Ugh

And that is what they did.

The jerks.

I can hear Thorin screaming in the background.

…

…

…

When Kili put me down, I was about to hit him.

Fili stopped me unfortunately.

"Listen Katy, I want you to try and stay away from Uncle Thorin" said Fili.

Huh

"Why is that?

Fili gave a look to Kili which he nodded back.

"I think Thorin has grown a strong attachment towards you which can lead him to be possessive"

I gasped.

I thought he would go strange when he see's gold?

This can't be happening right now.

We still need to find Smaug and then this distraction happen.

Then for the sake of Thorin and my heart, I must avoid him before he goes crazy.

If all is well then maybe I have purpose after all.

**So sorry for not updating.**


End file.
